


Dead Man's Gun|死者之枪

by sandausdenurnen



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Illnesses, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: RDR1结尾生还约翰和RDR2结尾生还亚瑟的1950年代黑帮教父AU





	1. Bishop|象

**Author's Note:**

> 约瑟清水粮食向。约翰和艾比盖尔仍是夫妻设定。  
> 有肖恩/凯伦提及。  
> 约瑟年龄差设定为五年。

Your hands upon

A dead man's gun, and you're

Lookin' down the sights

Your heart is warm

And the seams are torn, and they've

Given you a reason to fight

And you're not gonna take

What they've got to give

And you're not gonna let 'em take your will to live

Because they've taken enough

And you've given them all you can give

And luck won't save them tonight

They've given you a reason to fight

And all the storms you've been chasin'

About to rain down tonight

And all that pain you've been facin'

About to come into the light

 

Dead Man’s Gun

 

没有人喜欢在下班之后拜访老板的办公室，查尔斯也不例外。

 

收音机中播放着雷瑟尔夫人尖声说话，像刮北风一样倒吸气的声音——她是时下当红的脱口秀演员。查尔斯找不到她吸引人的地方，但他通常不发表意见，因为不想被当成粗暴地，只因脱口秀演员是女性就鄙夷其幽默感的那类人。至于他的上司——查尔斯不确定亚瑟是否能捕捉到一名已婚的，上流社会女性的演讲稿中那极具针对性的包袱和笑点，但他喜欢听人声多过音乐，这一点查尔斯早就摸清了，尤其是在他独自一人，所有公事都结束后，他会开着办公室的门，但将通往侧面小书房的红棕色木门关闭。那与其说是间书房不如说是画室，地上总是乱糟糟的，散落着木屑，一时兴起仅做了一半就扔掉的可怜的半人半马雕像（直到现在查尔斯都弄不清楚它是人是马），和石灰的楔子，弃用的颜料，还有一堆沾满暗淡油彩的画布。

查尔斯推开木门，一些布料卡在门缝里，他又推了几下才进去。亚瑟背对着他，坐在攀登书架用的三层矮梯上，仍穿着今早见莫弗里兄弟时那件白色立领衬衫，但没有穿马甲。他正在削炭笔。炭笔灰一截一截地落在本就一团乱的地砖上，还有一些落在他赤裸的脚背上。

“你怎么还没走？”从书架边支着的立镜中看见了查尔斯，亚瑟扶着书架将梯子转过来，有些疑惑地说。“不是和你们说了活儿干完了就快回家？你该多享受点自己的时间，查尔斯。去快活。肖恩就很懂这个道理。他都把你抛在后头了。”

如果在平时，查尔斯就会反唇相讥。肖恩在他前头订婚，这也没什么好炫耀的，尤其是他的结婚对象是老姑娘凯伦·琼斯——当然，凯伦早就不是姑娘了，但他们都熟悉她，她就像他们的小妹妹一样，又或者是姐姐？没人弄得清凯伦到底有多大，也没人在乎。她总是那么吵闹，叽叽喳喳，活泼，辛辣又老成。她会接受肖恩，包括查尔斯在内的所有人都猜测是出于怜悯多过爱意，不过这就是他们两人之间的事了。无论如何，亚瑟也是没有资格品评查尔斯的个人生活的。他自己都还有两年就四十岁了，仍是光棍一个，且奉行着清教徒似的禁欲生活。

“我刚刚接到一通电话。”查尔斯说。正因为这通电话，他从家里舒服的沙发上爬起来，开了半小时的车，路上还闯过两个红灯。

“如果是和工作有关的，明天早上再说。 ”亚瑟又转了回去。他不喜欢休息时间被人打扰，尤其是，他能休息的时间实在没有多少。

如果在平时，查尔斯会对此表示理解。但今天，他走到亚瑟面前的画板旁边，捡了一个小木凳子坐下。凳子没有背，一边脚比另一边高，他的屁股坐进去时危险地向一方倾斜着。他看着亚瑟不悦的眼睛说：“是约翰打来的。”

亚瑟将手中的小刀放下了。

“约翰？”他先是迷惑地说，“哪个约翰？……约翰·马斯顿？”

查尔斯点点头。

“他怎么会打电话？”他的迷惑转为惊讶，“他怎么知道你的电话？”

“我想，他知道的比我们以为的要多。”查尔斯说，“他告诉我FBI知道圣丹尼照相馆里的生意了，准备派人突袭那里。”

亚瑟没说什么，只是盯着自己的手。他的指尖因为削过炭笔，都是漆黑的。

过了一会儿，他说：“约翰从哪里打来的？”

“我不知道。他只说了几句话。电话是接线处转接过来的，我猜应该是莱莫恩以外的地方。西伊丽莎白？”

“我记得我们认识一个电话接线处的人。他叫什么来着——”

“波兰人。莱文斯基。我会找人联系他，但我不确定他要多久才能给我们一个准信。”

“你觉得这件事和前段时间比尔在fort Mercer，哈维尔在墨西哥边境被捕的事有关么？”

“我会算上迈卡的人在哈根山被一锅端的事。”查尔斯说，“但这都是猜测。”

亚瑟再度陷入沉默。收音机里开始发出笑声，一种人为的，夸张的哄笑，随即被一段嘈杂，滑稽，让人想起晚餐黄油的气息的过场音乐所取代。

“和赛迪联系过了？”过了约有一两分钟后，亚瑟再度开口。

“没有，我想你会愿意先知道。”

“你想的很对。现在你可以通知赛迪了。”他从梯子上走下来，到门边穿上鞋，同时说，“让我们的波兰朋友去查约翰的电话从哪里转来的，现在就去查，我要在午夜之前知道结果。让肖恩从照相馆把人和货都撤出来，不要留下痕迹，如果他有一根红头发被人抓到，我就亲自打个包把他送给调查局。赛迪……哦，让赛迪去找艾比盖尔。她现在住在哪里？还是黑水镇？”

“我想是。你认为艾比盖尔需要保护？”

“艾比盖尔和杰克，还有她的孩子，如果她又生了其他孩子的话。带他们到这里来，注意别被人盯梢。”

“赛迪不会犯这种错误的。不要慌张，亚瑟。”

“我没有慌张。我需要你现在就去找肖恩。”

“我会去的，别着急。我也会通知赛迪。”

“那个波兰人——”

“莱文斯基，你刚刚说过他了。午夜之前。我会让基兰去找他。那个神经衰弱的可怜鬼，我敢说他今晚又没能睡着，醒着也是醒着，不如来干活。说实话他应该找个大夫看看。”

“基兰为什么睡不着？”

“你不记得了？他前两天还在抱怨。不过现在说这个没意思。亚瑟，我需要你保持冷静。”

“我很冷静。”

“好。我现在就去找赛迪。肖恩的事我们会搞定，你就在这里等着基兰的信，如果你觉得有必要，可以叫上蓝尼。”

“蓝尼不在市里。他和今早来的莫弗里去安尼斯堡了。”

“哦，对，我怎么忘了。没关系，等他回来，我们会找到事情让他干的。我知道这一切都很突然，亚瑟，但我们都要保持冷静。”

“我说了我很冷静，你自己管好你他妈的冷静吧，查尔斯。”

 

亚瑟走进办公室，坐在他那张黑色皮制的高背椅子中，抓起桌上的电话。查尔斯时常觉得那椅子的后背太高了，就像一面铺满阴影的高墙，像一张棺椁。但亚瑟喜欢这张椅子，坐在里面可以让他将修长的手脚伸开。他以前不在乎椅子，因为他不太长坐着。但他现在不怎么爱动，即使在后院的柑橘地里干活，也是大部分时间坐在树荫下面。

两个守卫从门外进来，站在角落里。是查尔斯进门时叫他们来的。亚瑟家中的守卫并不看能力，而是看年资。因此这两个人虽然不年轻了，且看起来一脸白痴相，却是查尔斯此时能找到的最佳人选。

“你怎么想，查尔斯？”亚瑟忽然叫住他，把电话倒扣在桌上。

“你指什么，亚瑟？”

查尔斯已经走到门口了，这时只好回过头来。

“你认为马斯顿在为警察做事吗？”

由于隔得较远，又只有办公桌旁的一盏立灯亮着，查尔斯难以看清亚瑟的表情。他的声音干巴巴的，和往常一样有点吐字不清，就像查尔斯说的——非常冷静。但查尔斯知道这是个艰难的问题，因为他回答得也很艰难。

“我不知道，亚瑟。”他的声音无奈而真诚。“我衷心希望马斯顿能亲口告诉你——如果他还有这个机会的话。”


	2. King|王

艾比盖尔注视着窗外那辆停在忍冬青中的黑色轿车。自从他们回到比彻之愿以来，那辆车就一直停在那里。

烤箱叮的响了一声。艾比盖尔的双肩夸张地耸动了一下，因为她将这清脆的响声当成了门铃。几天来她一直在等待门铃响起，无论是来自那辆黑色轿车里的人，还是来自她正在思念，日夜等待的人。任何一个能够结束此刻折磨着她的这股恐惧和焦虑，然而门铃并未响起，响起的仅仅是烤箱，那只哑巴乌鸦似的又老又难听的计时器。她打开烤箱的门，里面散发出牛肉烤焦的味道。

“杰克，去布置桌子。”她对着客厅喊道，过了一会儿才听到懒洋洋的拖鞋趿拉在地上的声音。她的儿子杰克下身仅穿了一条秋裤从卧室里出来。艾比盖尔仅看了一眼就生气了。

“去把裤子穿上，杰克·马斯顿！”她说，“你看起来就像圣丹尼的流浪儿！”

“我不冷。”杰克咕哝着说。

“穿上裤子！”她重复道。

杰克恶狠狠地吐了一口气，那声音让艾比盖尔的心都揪紧了。她从没想过她那沉默寡言的儿子心中竟积攒了这么多愤怒。他总是不声不响的，像他父亲。他的父亲不也曾是个沉默，愤怒的年轻人么？现在，她看着杰克渐渐从褐金色变得乌黑的头发，感到自己的心因充满爱意而疼痛，颤抖。

几分钟后，穿着毛线上衣，尼龙长裤的杰克给桌子铺上桌布，将厨房长凳上的面包篮和黄油端过去。他看着艾比盖尔从烤箱中端出的牛颈肉，皱起了眉头。

“你又做了这么多。”他声音含糊，别扭地说，“我们又吃不了这么多。”

“剩下也比不够要好。”艾比盖尔强笑着说。

“只有我们两个，怎么会不够？”杰克说。

艾比盖尔没有直接答话。“去把窗子打开。”她挥了挥手，“屋里味道太大了。”

“爸不会回来了。”杰克说，“他们说他打破了缄默法则，就算警察让他走，那些人也不会放过他。”

艾比盖尔将盛着牛颈肉的烤盆放在桌上，桌面轻微震动了一下。

“杰克·马斯顿。”她又说了一遍，“我让你把窗子打开。”

杰克留下一滴眼泪，但很快用袖子擦掉了。他吸了吸鼻子，继续拖拉着脚去开窗。他难道看不到窗外的黑色轿车吗？尤其是它们有两辆，一辆停在大门口，一辆停在后院外头，正冲着杰克卧室的窗子。他在阅读自己心爱的那些骑士传说，用磨得平平的铅笔绘制漂亮的战车的时候，难道看不见他们吗？就连一个十二岁的孩子，当死亡像条饿狗一样在门前伶仃奔走的时候，也是可以嗅到那腥臭的气息的。艾比盖尔感到十分自责和后悔。她怎么能为此对他发脾气呢？

一片白色的灯光从敞开的窗帘和窗户中透进来，有一辆车停在门前，但这辆车不是黑色的，而是很深的蓝色，而且停得非常近。

“杰克！”艾比盖尔脱下防热手套，将儿子从窗边拉开，“回你屋里去，快。”

杰克紧紧抓着她的手臂，不肯移动。

从那辆车中走下两个人，艾比盖尔透过窗户，可以看到他们身形高大，都穿着长风衣，带着宽檐礼帽。

“回你屋里去，杰克。”

这一次杰克没有反抗，因为他想起自己屋里有一把猎枪，是父亲留下的。

门铃响了。艾比盖尔的心沉了下去。她知道来的并不是她在等待的丈夫——她也许再也等不到他了。

“马斯顿太太。”门外的人见她没有马上应答，主动开口说，“我们是联邦调查局。”

艾比盖尔把身体贴在墙角，一只手钻进门后的拨火棍，避开大门和任何敞开的窗户。

“我已经把我知道的都告诉你们了。”她对着门缝喊道，“罗斯探员说，我们的工作已经完成了。”

“我们不代表罗斯探员。”门外的人说，“我们是为您丈夫的事来的。”

“约翰？”艾比盖尔激动地脱口而出，但她立刻意识到失态，告诫自己要保持冷静，“我已经有一个月没有见到我丈夫了。约翰现在在哪？”

门外没有回答。艾比盖尔等了一会儿，大约有几十秒，这已经长得让她忍受不了了。万一他们真的知道约翰的情况……她提着棍子，慢慢贴着墙边挪动，遇到窗户就蹲下，趴在窗沿上向外张望。白色的车灯从她头顶扫过去。那辆深蓝的轿车已经开走了。

她觉得一头雾水，又不敢放松警惕，没有立刻叫杰克出来。大约过了几分钟时间，那辆车完全走远了，至于那辆黑色的轿车，还是一动没动。一切就像往常一样，让她十分困惑。这时她听到杰克的卧室里传来响动。

“杰克！”她喊道，因突然的恐惧而一时忘了采取行动。

“妈妈。”杰克的声音很小，却充满喜悦，“你看是谁来了。”

 

有那么一瞬间，艾比盖尔以为是约翰回来了。然而，即使在入夜后的黑暗中，站在杰克卧室的窗外，戴着黑色钟形帽的女性，帽子下面露出的金色长发依旧十分显眼，让她很快打消了幻想。

“……赛迪？”艾比盖尔难以置信地说。这个名字她差不多有五年没有叫出口了。“你怎么……你为什么会在这？”

“我闻到牛颈肉的味道，就从圣丹尼赶来了。”窗外的女士——赛迪·艾德勒——露出微笑。她看起来一点也没有老，倒似乎比五年前更年轻了一些。她金色的长发不再扎起，而是像一个少女似的披散在肩上。

艾比盖尔这才注意到，另一辆总是停在后院外的黑色轿车不见了。她忽然意识到发生了什么。

“刚刚那两个FBI——”她惊讶地说，“那是你的人？”

“对又不对。”赛迪说，“他们是我的人，但不是FBI。黑车里的才是真的FBI。我只能把他们引开一会儿，你们要抓紧时间，不要带太多东西。事实上，什么都不要带，现在就跟我走。”

“我不明白，赛迪，为什么——”

“现在就走，艾比盖尔。”赛迪神色肃穆地说。艾比盖尔肯定她那件价值不菲的时髦风衣下藏了至少两把枪。

“艾德勒太太，你知道我父亲在哪吗？”杰克趴在窗台上，小声问道，“我父亲和你在一起吗？”

赛迪避开了男孩的目光。艾比盖尔敏锐地察觉到这一点，感到自己的心渐渐下沉。

“我们会找到你父亲的。”窗外的女人笑着说。她的笑容一如既往的锐利，却又十分令人信服，“但你们要先到安全的地方，才能见到他。快些，艾比盖尔，杰克，不要再耽搁了。这就出来。对，从这里爬出来，什么也不要带——那把猎枪也不要带，杰克，我这里的枪够用了。车就停在不远处。小心些，小狼崽，别弄出响声，我们要履着树丛走……”

“是约翰让你们来的吗？”艾比盖尔抱着最后一丝希望问道，“是约翰告诉你，让你来找我的吗？”

“……约翰联系了我们，是的。”一阵荒诞的沉默后，赛迪又说，“但派我来的是亚瑟。”


	3. Queen|后

从杂乱无章的梦中醒来，杰克意识到自己已经来到了莱莫恩。

最先苏醒的是嗅觉。浓郁的晚风带着湿草和沼泽的泥土腥气从敞着一条缝的车窗中吹拂进来，像个冒失的客人。莱莫恩的风就如同它的水泽一样厚实，易于溺毙，而且臭味熏天。紧接着，狗的叫声，鹭鸶和鹳类尖厉的啼鸣声，还有沼泽水仿佛婴儿哭泣似的涓涓细流声，就一齐响起来了。杰克梦见鳄鱼，梦见苇丛中的坟墓，天空中有一条被吃剩一半骨头的大鱼翻着脖子游过去了。他这才醒了过来。

深蓝的轿车在白油的苇荡间行驶，越过低矮的房屋，可以看见圣丹尼的阴影从夜色中透出，像某种巨大的野兽塌陷的头骨。

杰克没有动弹，装作继续睡觉的样子，因为他想偷听母亲和艾德勒夫人的谈话。她们自上车后一句话也没说，尽管杰克知道母亲和他一样，也是一肚子问题想问。

“……我以为亚瑟已经不在了。”艾比盖尔说，听起来像是没头没脑的一句话，但实际上她们已经聊了有一阵了。车上还有两个人，分别坐在驾驶和副驾驶位上，正是傍晚时敲门的那两个不速之客。赛迪看上去很信任他们，又或者干脆当他们不存在。

“你一定没怎么看新闻。”艾德勒夫人不无自嘲地说。

“我看了。但我以为那是别人冒名的，你知道，为了德奇那张著名的遗嘱。”

“哈，那是我们伪造的。”赛迪笑了，“在法律上多这么一张纸，区别可太大了。反正德奇在他最爱的大溪地，他看不着这些钱了。再说，这里头没有一分不是我们应得的。至少是亚瑟应得的。”

“我……好吧。他那时病得厉害，我以为……”

“哦，是啊，糟糕的日子。非常糟糕。”赛迪拍打着裙幅，看上去也不太想回忆，“对我们所有人来说。但我们熬过来了。他也熬过来了。一切都会好的。”

艾比盖尔抚弄着杰克的头发，一言不发。车子走下最后一段高速路，终于驶入圣丹尼市那钢铁的牙床。

杰克对亚瑟·摩根（他曾叫他“亚瑟叔叔”）的记忆不深了，其中有些是确切存在的，有些则是他的想象。他还记得他们曾在哈特兰一起钓鱼，亚瑟告诉他芝士可以用作鱼饵，而且越臭越好——这部分到底是真是假？无论如何，他的记忆从未将亚瑟与任何奢华的宅院联系在一起。

黑色的雕花铁门在他面前缓缓打开时，他有些不敢确定自己是否已从梦中醒来了（他已经不再装睡了）。艾比盖尔坐在他身边，也是一脸惊奇。但她显得对现实更加确信，她的惊奇仅仅是出于对现实的荒谬的不敢置信，像一个极度粗鲁的人在她面前开了一个不合时宜的玩笑。由于是深夜——大约是凌晨时分了——窗外大抵一片漆黑，杰克看不清庭院里具体是什么光景，只有车灯照亮的范围内偶尔能看到一两个人，怀里抱着猎枪，手里牵着狗，在黑暗中四处巡逻。

车子在一座大房子前停下，前面的两人为他们打开车门，其中一个听从赛迪的指示先进屋去了，另一个把车开走。杰克知道这并不是房子的正门，但门上的雕刻和两侧摆放的花木盆景依然让他印象深刻。

走过温暖，灯火通明，且过于漫长的走廊来到宽敞的客厅，杰克就在这里见到了他称为“亚瑟叔叔”的亚瑟·摩根。

亚瑟和他记忆中的样子差不多，几乎没什么变化，也许消瘦了一些，但他穿着一身白色和宝蓝搭配的西装衬衫和马甲，外头又披了一间深色大衣，因此看不太出来。他金色的头发没有变白，绿色的眼睛也没有完全垮陷下去。这么说是因为杰克上一次见到他时，他已经很憔悴了。杰克那时对疾病没什么概念，不知道将这个年轻的战士渐渐吃空的并不是年龄而是死亡。可现在，他还好端端的站在这里。

他看到艾比盖尔和杰克，显得非常高兴。

“老天惩罚我吧。”他笑着说，“瞧瞧你们俩。”

艾比盖尔起先一动不动，像一座雕像似的站着。随后，就像湖面上的冰突然裂开似的，她上前抱住他。

“哦，亚瑟。”她几乎是哭着说，“见到你真好。”

“我也是，艾比盖尔。”他拍着艾比盖尔的后背，同时按了按杰克的肩膀，“我也是，小士兵。”

 

亚瑟将沙发旁的立灯调亮了一点。现在，客厅里的光线总算不像害病的狼眼睛似的又昏又黄了。杰克可以看清沙发的橡木扶手上的纹路，以及暖橙色墙纸底部那些希腊式的花样。赛迪将一杯茶推到他手边。那不是他常喝的红茶，而是一种散发着甘菊和肉桂清香的东方茶。

“一有约翰的消息，我马上告诉你。”亚瑟口吻过分耐心地说。艾比盖尔低着头。她掉了几滴眼泪，现在已经不再抽泣了。她的手攥着自己的手巾，并没有碰桌上的茶水。

“……我想不明白。”她沉默一阵，摇着头说，“为什么事情会变成这样。”

“我们会弄清楚的。”赛迪摸着她的手说，“我保证。”

“他们找到家里来，带走我，还有孩子。”艾比盖尔像是没有听见，继续说自己的，“他们让约翰为他们做事，否则就把我们两个都关起来，让这孩子成为孤儿。哦，他们总有理由把人关起来，法律就是为此存在的。即使我的罪过仅仅是为了一个儿子倾尽全力。现在，约翰做了他们想让他做的那些事。‘回家等你的男人吧，’他们说，‘一切都结束了。’我在哪儿听过这句话呢？我回到家，没有一天不看到他们那辆黑色的灵车像乌鸦一样在门口晃来晃去，约翰却没有回来。”

“他们不能把你怎么样。”赛迪说，“你在这里很安全。”

艾比盖尔说：“无论约翰说了什么，做了什么，亚瑟，他是为了我们。他是被威胁的。”

“我知道。”亚瑟低下头，看着他那双昂贵西装下露出的布满枪茧的手，“他什么也没有做，艾比盖尔。他不会对我做什么的，我清楚这一点。”

“他曾对我发誓会远离过去的生活，我们重新开始。”

“我知道。”

“整整五年。”

“嗯。”

“我不明白。”

“艾比盖尔……”

“难道忏悔没有意义吗？”她的眼睛红得像是着了火，“人是不能改变的吗？这难道是上帝允许的吗？”

亚瑟看着她的眼睛，脸上的表情既像是困惑，又像是悲哀，还有一种绝无傲慢的怜悯，就像杰克在插画中，在一些教堂的十字架上见过的那种怜悯。

“我不知道，艾比盖尔，上帝允许或不允许什么。”他缓慢地说，“但有些人以为自己知道。这些人既愚蠢，又狂妄，而且活不长了。他们想越过上帝为别人作安排，但他们越不过我。我会把约翰找回来，艾比盖尔。如果不能，那就保住杰克。”

艾比盖尔搂着她的儿子，杰克搂着他的母亲。有些话杰克听得不太明白，但他没有刚刚在家时那么愤怒了。他失去了几天来一直以他为食的愤怒。这愤怒被什么更大，更黑暗的东西轻轻一摘就摘走了。

赛迪将艾比盖尔和杰克带往他们暂住的房间时，亚瑟也站起来，向客厅尽头的一扇大门走去。杰克偷偷地张望，看到门从里面打开，露出几道人影，令他觉得熟悉又陌生。他认出其中一个人似乎是查尔斯，那个说话温和的印第安人；还有一个是肖恩，一头红发，有着孩子一样尖细的爱尔兰嗓音。他们都从他的童年走出来，又迅速穿过他，走入未知的黑暗中去了。

他看着亚瑟进入门中，大门在他身后关上。

杰克知道童年的大门也就此关闭了。

 

“你刚刚说他们在哪儿找到他的？”亚瑟一进门就问。他的神态十分疲惫，不停地用手揉着眼头。“鲶鱼杰克逊？”

“就是杰克逊木料厂那条小巷子里。”肖恩回答。他的头发在昏黄的光线下显出更明亮的火红色，由于激动，脸上的雀斑都闪闪发光。“奥德里斯科的小子用电话转线记录查到约翰是从杰克逊一座公共电话亭里打来的，他找了几个当地伙计去打听，结果听说木头厂那里有枪声，你猜怎么着？一过去就是五具尸体。”

“……马斯顿是其中一具？”亚瑟脸色苍白地说。

“没啊？”肖恩睁大眼睛，“马斯顿逃跑了，我不是告诉你了？他们在一条小巷里发现他的，脑袋中了一枪，当时还喘气呢。”

“……现在死了？”

“没有啊？你到底是盼着他活还是盼着他死？奥德里斯科的伙计把他送去海军医院了，说话的时候还在抢救呢。现在还活着没，我就不知道了。”

亚瑟走到他的办公桌后面，一屁股坐在椅子上，看样子更像是摔进去的。

查尔斯这时终于开口，语气平静地说：“艾比盖尔怎么样？”

“赛迪带她去休息了，还有杰克。”亚瑟的声音有气无力的，也没有抬头看他。

“你跟她说约翰的情况了？”

“没有。”他说完，又看向肖恩，“你也不要说，如果你遇到她的话。”

肖恩耸耸肩：“我才不乐意干这种把讣闻告诉寡妇的事儿。”

“别这么说。”查尔斯向他使眼色，“我们还不知道……”

“老哥，他的脑袋都开花了！”

“而你的脑袋早在娘胎里就给弄丢了，怎么？你还不是活蹦乱跳的吗？”亚瑟大声说，把肖恩吓了一跳，然后他打开抽屉，在肖恩惊讶的目光下将五六种颜色形状各异的药片倒在手上，一起吞了下去。

“我们可能要派人去杰克逊的医院，基兰的人不一定够。也不知他从哪儿找来的。”查尔斯说，“让谁去比较好？”

“你和赛迪的人都可以。”亚瑟喝了几口水，之后说道，“但你们两个不要露面。风声过去一阵再说。”

“我也去。”肖恩说。

亚瑟摇摇头：“你先安分一段时间。这波就是冲着你的地牌去的。如果不是约翰提醒，你已经在牢里坐着了。”

“要不是马斯顿先泄的密——”

“小心些。”查尔斯打断了肖恩的话，“你不知道这一点。”

“如果不是马斯顿——”肖恩坚持，“那还有谁？我们都知道比尔和哈维尔的事了，还有迈卡那个狗娘养的，并不是我对他有什么多余的同情，但我们当时就知道下一个会轮到谁。记得吗？赛迪甚至说——”

“任何人在这间屋子里说过的话——”亚瑟说，“如果没有得到所有人的同意并且实施，那就等于是放屁。出了这扇门就散掉。永远不要拿自己人说的话来对付自己人，肖恩。”

肖恩咬了咬嘴唇内侧，没有再出声。

“你刚刚说什么……木料厂有五具尸体？”亚瑟喘了口气，又继续说，“不是条子吧？”

“不是。”肖恩摇摇头，“我不知道是什么人，但基兰的意思是不像穿制服的。而且死的人还开着私家车，车牌都是别的州的。”

“这就对了。”查尔斯冷笑了一声，“我猜罗斯探员想要过河拆桥，也不会脏自己的手。”

“又不是十九世纪了。”亚瑟也哼了一声。

“罗斯的事要怎么办呢？”查尔斯说，“他很快会发现艾比盖尔没有待在他想让她待的地方。我们也不能在FBI眼皮底下藏她。”

“罗斯的事我来处理。”亚瑟说，“你照顾好约翰就行了。”

“那我呢？”肖恩说。

亚瑟盯着他看了一会儿。

“你——肖恩·马奎尔——”他一字一顿地说，“你回去，把照相馆里撤出来的钱和货物都好好对一遍，然后找个时机赶紧出手。如果你被逮住了，或者让人抓了小尾巴，我发誓，不管是市警，税务局还是FBI，我会给他们买辆好车然后把你塞进后车箱，打上蝴蝶结，一路送到他们家里去。”

 

与此同时，在莱莫恩州杰克逊市的海军医院，约翰·马斯顿正做着他一生中最离奇的梦。

他梦见自己的脑袋开了个洞，大得可以让他整个人都从中钻出去。他飞过自己的躯体，飞过杰克逊的黑夜，风将他一直往东边刮，几乎刮到陌生的大海中去。

但他没有掉进大海。他穿过了一所奇怪的房间，在那房间里，他的兄弟，他的妻子和儿子全都坐在一起。他想同他们一起坐下，却被越刮越远。

他就这样绕着地球飞了好几圈，每次都直直穿过他爱的人们的身体。他看到了生命中没能有机会看过的一切，他看到海洋如此广大，雪山如此高耸，他看到各种生命像萤火虫一样聚集在一起，并不知道发光和发热的意义。他忽然明白了很多事。

他想他一定是要死了。他不可能带着这么多知识重新醒来。那样他就会变成一个十分聪明，睿智的人。约翰·马斯顿，聪明又睿智——真是不相协调。

但他最终还是醒来了，这一次躺在病床上。虽然仅仅只是一小会儿，但他意识到了两件事，第一件——他还活着。这里就是现实。第二件——他他妈的哪里都痛。疼痛如此剧烈，就像一枚摧毁一切的炸弹，将他刚刚获取的知识全都炸碎了，一时间他除了疼痛什么也不知道了。他又变成了那个笨蛋马斯顿。他还活着，变回了笨蛋，然后他的一只眼睛和半边身体就像对这一切完全绝望，受够了一样，再也不对他的大脑做出任何反应了。


	4. Knight|马

大约过了两个月的时间，马斯顿可以不借助双拐，仅仅靠抓扶着墙边的各种障碍物从病房所在的楼层一头走到另一头了，这让他备受鼓舞。他原想晚餐到食堂去吃，让那个一直对他照顾有加的小护士感到欣慰些，但他一回到床上就没有力气了。于是他只能坐在床上，将右腿先搭上去，然后两手并用——主要是右手，他的右手大部分功能还在——将那条像生锈的船锚一样的左腿拖到床上，一边大喘着气，一边可怜巴巴地等着护士来送晚餐。就像过去六十天里他一直在做的那样。其中有十五六天他处于断断续续的昏迷当中，还有十五天他用仅剩的，没有被那颗9mm子弹打成浆糊的脑细胞想象自己的余生，坐在轮椅上，瞎着一只眼，每天艾比盖尔会来给他换两次尿布。他尝试拔掉身上的生命维持装置，第一次拔错了，拔掉了静脉注射，医生甚至都没有发现，很快又给他打上一针。另一次他自己拉掉了氧气供应管，但很快就长按急救铃，把一层楼的护士都找来了。这短暂的缺氧窒息的痛苦远远压过了对未来瘫痪的恐惧。现在，他原本被宣布失明的左眼仍能看到一些模糊的影像，而左手和左腿正在逐渐恢复，虽然恐怕永远不会恢复成之前的样子。但他对未来的肖想中已经不存在轮椅，而是一只漂亮的，暗藏匕首的樱桃木手杖。他觉得自己真是个幸运的狗杂种。

从他恢复意识之后，每周可以跟艾比盖尔和杰克通一次话。他知道他们在哪，也知道自己这条命是谁救的，但他一直没有见过亚瑟，就连他的声音都没听到过。第一个来看他的人是查尔斯，上一个来看他的人也是查尔斯。就只有查尔斯。

“我们会把你转到一家莱莫恩的医院，等风声稍微过去一点。”上个礼拜日，查尔斯在下午三四点钟的时候来看过他。那时约翰正在疗养院的草坪上，用一把从精神病人手里没收的塑料子弹手枪打垃圾筒上的可乐瓶。

“到时艾比盖尔和杰克就可以来看望你了。而你呢，照现在这个恢复的速度，也不必怕在杰克面前出洋相了。”

约翰笑了一下。他一只手撑着花坛的边缘，左眼习惯性地眯起——虽然即使不眯起来它也看不到什么东西了——扣动扳机。塑料子弹准确无误地打翻了可乐瓶。一群乌鸦和鹦鹉立马为此争抢起来。

“我真想他们。”他真诚地说。

“我知道，约翰。”查尔斯点点头，“他们也很想你。”

查尔斯是个温和的汉子，温和得与他的身板不相协调。他的母亲是个印第安人，父亲是个黑人，在他童年时就死于一场运动中了。像约翰，亚瑟，以及他过去的帮派中所有人一样，查尔斯从很早的时候就学会了自己照顾自己。那个时候要照顾好一个孩子，需要的不是一把梳子或一张毛毯，而是一支枪。查尔斯是个出色的猎手，也用得一手好枪。他的身材就像一头青年的牦牛一样强壮，也一样忠诚和勇敢。但他说话时不温不火的腔调又让人想起新英格兰那些文绉绉的欧洲移民。如今他穿上了一套在圣丹尼裁缝店量身定做的灰色西装，打着时下流行的三角巾，就更显得如此了。

约翰不知道他在亚瑟身边具体是什么职位，但他想应该不会低于亚瑟当年在德奇手下的职位。

想到德奇，想到过去的帮派，他又觉得十分疲惫，缄口不语。

查尔斯和过去的几次探望一样，自顾自说一些他认为约翰会感兴趣的话：艾比盖尔和杰克的情况（杰克正在圣丹尼一个教授的私人课堂上学习英文和代数），新闻对发生在鲶鱼杰克逊的那场枪战的报道已经逐渐降温，这所疗养院依旧很安全，莱莫恩那家医院不在圣丹尼市里，是家私立医院，环境非常好，它的股东曾经受过亚瑟的关照；西伊丽莎白的天气真是干燥，他习惯了莱莫恩的温湿气候，这里真让他适应不了，等等。约翰耐心地等他说完。他前几天也是这样，不怎么插话。查尔斯以为是他伤势没有痊愈的缘故。实际上，约翰一直在思考一件事。现在，他终于觉得自己想好了。

“查尔斯。”他打断对方试图用西伊丽莎白的天气来填补阔别五年的空白的诚意，嗓音沙哑却平静地说，“我想见亚瑟。”

查尔斯的动作停了下来。他说话时会下意识地用右手摩擦着左手的手指，那是他在德奇的帮派中负责管兵器留下来的习惯。他沉默了一会儿。约翰不想等他了。

“你也看到了，我没有变成残废。我还能用枪，我也能用拳头，只要对方跑得不太快的话。我一只眼打得比许多两只眼的人都要准。”他顿了顿，然后说，“我愿意为他做任何事。”

“约翰……”查尔斯摸了摸自己的额头，虽然他并没有出汗，“你帮助了我们，给我们通风报信，但这不是我们帮助你的理由。没有一件事可以成为帮助兄弟的理由，对你来说也是如此。”

“我知道。”约翰说，“我知道，我也不是为了——”他结巴了一下，“我不是因为……”他闭上嘴，用手按住脑袋，好像伤口疼痛一般，但实际上他的伤口早就不再疼了。

“听着……就，让我见他一面，好吗？”他看着查尔斯的眼睛，诚恳地说，“无论为了什么，我都该见他一面。如果这是五年前，我根本不用为此征得你的同意，查尔斯·史密斯，但我愿意遵守你们的新规矩，既然这规矩在五年前救了他，也救了我。”

 

第三个月过了一个星期，查尔斯如约将他转到了莱莫恩的克莱门茨疗养院。医院位于克莱门茨岬，如查尔斯所言，是个环境非常优美的地方，距离圣丹尼不到一个小时的车程。他被安排在一间有阳台的单人病房，从窗口可以看到扁铁湖在阳光下泛着金色的湖水。清晨时分，这里安静得连鳟鱼在浅水中翻跃的声音都清晰可闻。约翰的大部分时间花在复健和理疗上，还有一小部分时间则在医院之外度过。他已经可以拄着单拐无障碍地在市区闲逛，攀登大部分阶梯，所幸罗兹周边也没有多少高楼。罗兹是距离医院最近的一个市镇了。他会在清晨乘公交到邮政局下车，然后在那家内战时期就建成的风格古朴的小酒馆点一杯咖啡，静静读一段报纸。他原本不爱喝咖啡，但这次受伤的经历让他对这种微不足道的饮品上了瘾。他该庆幸令他上瘾的不是更加严重的东西。

罗兹的酒馆里报纸的更新十分滞后，这才是他得知两个月前甚嚣尘上的新闻，即联邦探员埃德加·罗斯的性侵丑闻。据悉，他在莱莫恩执行一项秘密调查期间强奸了一名未成年少女，致使过往一系列不体面的指控都浮上水面。尽管罗斯探员对这一切都矢口否认（“她明确告诉我自己已经年满二十三岁了！”），他仍是在圣丹尼遭到了批捕。圣丹尼的市长让·马克对此态度十分强硬：“我们绝不允许打着联邦的幌子对这个国家真正的意志——民众——进行伤害的行为，尤其是，这一行为被披上了‘神圣’的外衣，仿佛人的生命是可以加减乘除的！”到如今，事件似乎已上升到联邦范围。罗斯也被移交联邦法庭，并离开南方了。

约翰刚刚读到这则报导时，用了很长时间才消化其背后的含义——罗斯已经离开南方，在首都等待审判，而他的调查组如果没有直接解散，恐怕也失去效率了。这是怎么做到的？罗斯真的犯了他被指控的那些罪名吗？这个市长让·马克又在其中扮演了一个什么样的角色？无论如何，罗斯得到了他应得的。他将一个已经自主选择与犯罪生活诀别的男人从他的家中抓走，如果这还算是符合法律的话，为一个母亲安上莫须有的罪名，威胁要让她的儿子成为孤儿，这难道是正义的吗？在他履行了诺言，将过去的帮派成员追捕归案之后，又想要方便地杀人灭口，这难道是正义的吗？如今，罗斯被他自己践踏的玩具给绊倒了。约翰并不为他感到难过。他只是感到疑惑——这一切都是亚瑟办到的吗？

 

他刚来到克莱门茨岬才两天，艾比盖尔就带着杰克来看他了。他们在医院的花园里碰面，之后又来到病房的阳台。艾比盖尔一直在哭，而杰克十分小心，不愿被发觉地搜索着他浓密的黑发，试图在其下找到那个枪口。约翰拂起头发来给他看。伤口已经完全愈合了，在长发的遮掩下几乎看不出来。艾比盖尔亲吻着他的头发，也亲吻那个伤口。他也亲吻她。这一切都像一场梦，但他从妻子痛苦，腥咸的泪水中知道，一切都是真的。

杰克玩弄着他的拐杖。他叫一个罗兹的匠人做的，可惜对方拒绝在里面藏匕首。

“我现在已经可以走挺长的路了。”约翰抚摩着妻子的肩膀说，“我可以去圣丹尼看你们。”

“哦，我们过来不麻烦。”艾比盖尔说，“赛迪会叫人接送我们。”

“赛迪怎么样？上次我还想问，但忘了。”

“哦，她很好。我不常见到她，但她每次精神都不错。”

“她又改嫁了么？”

“据我所知，没有。”

“她没有，可肖恩却要结婚了？”

“是啊，婚礼定在下个月。可真是奇怪，不是么？”

“也没那么奇怪吧。”

“哦，不是，我是说肖恩和凯伦。他们认识彼此都多久了呀，可现在才想起来要结婚？谁都知道过去，就是德奇还在的时候，他们每天晚上都在弄什么鬼。”

“也许肖恩需要时间成长，才能做出成熟的决定，就像我。”

“哦，男人聚在一起，总是互相学最坏的地方。”

 

几天前，艾比盖尔再次来探望时，约翰又提起：“我去找你们吧。”

艾比盖尔显得有些不情愿：“不，我们过来更快些。”

“我也想走走。”

“圣丹尼有什么好走的呢？就是那个样子。要不，我们可以去罗兹，在那儿碰面。”

“你不愿意我去看你吗？你们在那儿过得不好吗？”

“不，不！”艾比盖尔连忙说，“我们过得很好，我只是不希望你太勉强。”

“艾比盖尔……”

“约翰，我不希望你来。”最终，艾比盖尔正色说，“我不希望你再踏进那种地方。”

“你在说什么？你们就住在那种地方。”

“我们只是暂时住在那里。一旦你好了，我们就走。”

“你是认真的吗？亚瑟帮了我们，救了我们一命，然后我们……怎么，好了就走？”

“约翰·马斯顿。”艾比盖尔环顾了一下。杰克不在屋里，他去阳台上看日落去了。她于是又转回头来，“你想怎么报答他呢？做他的圆桌骑士？”

约翰也有些生气了。“我只是想去见他，谢谢他。”

“就只是这样吗？”

约翰低下头，没再说话。

艾比盖尔读懂了他的意思。要么是这个女人太聪明，要么就是他太笨，但他的沉默在她面前总是比他的语言更直白。

“约翰。”她近乎乞求地说，“想想孩子。想想……诚实的生活。”

“我已经知道诚实的生活能为那孩子带来什么了。”

这一次轮到艾比盖尔沉默不语。

约翰立刻就后悔说了这句话。尽管没有表露出来，但他知道艾比盖尔在这段时间一定也因她信奉的生活方式与现实的冲突而十分痛苦。他伸出手，轻轻握住艾比盖尔的手。

“我所做的一切——”他看着她的眼睛，缓慢但有力地说，“我做出的所有决定——哪怕看上去是错误的决定——都是为了你们的安全。”

艾比盖尔抿住嘴唇，但一滴眼泪还是落了下来。

“你相信我吗？”约翰说。

艾比盖尔看了看门外的杰克。夕阳将男孩刚刚变黑的头发染成紫色，他趴在栏杆上，兴奋地望着鳟鱼跳跃，耳朵因此红彤彤的。

她叹了一口气，重新握住约翰的手。

“我相信。”

 

约翰来到圣丹尼市的时候是在上午，天气十分炎热，太阳罕见地低垂，将马路上的柏油晒得黏糊糊的，发出焦味。天空几乎是白色的，仅在太阳周边呈现出很浅，像稀蛋黄一样的橙色。蝉声十分聒噪，因为一路乘坐着轿车，约翰有幸没受到蚊虫的侵扰，但车窗中漏进的阳光也将他半边身子晒得滚烫。他有些后悔今天穿了全套西装，还是黑色的，也不知自己是在和谁较劲。

车子驶入市东的一座花园中。如果不是因为入口处的守卫，以及核查司机身份后才缓缓打开的铁门，约翰会以为这是一座城市公园。园中种着合欢，梧桐，蓝花楹，忍冬青，还有一些约翰也叫不出名字的花木。从两排法国梧桐间驶过，可以看到几个园丁仍在修剪灌木。但更多也更容易注意到的是来回踱步的打手，以及目光凶猛的猎犬。

约翰先去看了艾比盖尔和杰克。他们住在几座互相紧挨的漂亮别墅中。杰克说他可以从房间后头的河岸开着小船，一路开进拉那赫奇河，这让约翰突然感到有些害怕。他害怕那张过于舒适，外观典雅的皮沙发，害怕毫无意义地立在壁炉上，惺惺作态的维纳斯雕塑，害怕落地门外走过一段窄桥就可以到达的拉那赫奇的河水。他早就料到这里不会有他熟悉的帮派生活了，而这未必不是件好事，特别是他亲眼见过他熟悉的帮派生活是如何将所有人都拖向地狱的——这是一个全新的时代，每个人都有他的角色要扮演，但约翰忽然不确定自己能否胜任这一角色。他来的路上一直在回忆亚瑟的样子，现在却什么也想不起来了。

他被一个长得像斗牛士和牛生下的混种，却穿得像国会议事员的人带到后院，在许多果树之间转来转去，最后在一颗橘子树下找到了亚瑟。他一看到他，又什么都想起来了。

亚瑟带着一顶滑稽的草帽，帽子上垂下的帘子挡住了枝叶间随处可见的飞虫，正在给果树洒药。他喷一点药，又细心检查叶片，如果发现有蛀虫的就减下来。有的枝子长得太繁茂，触到的别的树，他也会把它剪掉。约翰远远的喊了他一声，语气不很确定。亚瑟听见了，将那顶带着纱帘的草帽摘下，以便看清对方的面孔。然后他把手里的东西放下，将手套摘掉，走了过来。约翰打量着他，觉得他太白了些，比自己记忆中的样子还要白得多。这时亚瑟已经走到他面前来，两人紧紧拥抱在一起。

“兄弟。”他们对彼此说，也分不清是谁先开口的。

约翰觉得先前困扰他的恐惧已经消失一空。


	5. Rook|车

亚瑟看着约翰的拐杖，看着他拄着它，肩膀向一个方向倾斜，有些吃力，却十分坚定，平静地拖动身体，随他走上三级阶梯。他觉得自己不该这样看他，却又无法移开目光。他想要伸手去帮他一把，却也知道这是个被禁止，且无意义的动作。

约翰终于走到亭子中央，和他一起坐在一张石头长凳上，将拐杖放在身边。

“还要拄多久？”亚瑟问。

“一开始，医生说我大概一辈子都要拄拐了。”约翰说，“最近，他改口说拐杖可以只当做辅助。我觉得其实现在就可以把它扔掉，但我不想在你家的大理石地上摔倒。”

亚瑟笑了，几绺金色的发丝在眼前晃来晃去——他笑起来和以前一个样。约翰想，多么不可思议。

“你怎么样？”他听见自己声色地说，“你看起来……还不错。”

“是啊，还不错。”亚瑟笑着点点头，“谁能想到呢。人们还说钱是买不通死神的。”

于是，很自然地，他们说起五年前的事。约翰感到尴尬，愧疚，难过，因为他不在场，即使这一切的意义就在此——为了他和他的家人能逃脱，虽然一度他和亚瑟也是家人。

 

“你走了以后，我挡了他们一阵，但他们人太多了。”亚瑟说，用一种心平气和，陌生，甚至漠不关心的口吻，“我想把他们引到山顶，我身上还有些炸药，你知道……但我没能走那么远。可能是昏过去了，或者踩空，我记不太清了。总之，我在一家部队医院醒来，有人通知我，我进入了个什么证人保护计划。这些好心的老爷还为我做了手术，以防我在候审的时候突然气绝。一群善良的杂种，是不是？嘿，你知道你少了一块肺还能活吗？我以前也不知道。”

“我以为军队接到的命令是就地射杀？”约翰有些惊讶地说。

“是啊，但你猜怎么着？有一批人试图借这件事做个大文章，以挤掉他们在议院里的对手。他们希望我能证明，德奇从山姆大叔手里抢来又走私给左翼人士的那批武器，是有人指使的。”

“德奇？受人指使？还是议院里的人？”由于这几个词合在一起太过荒谬，约翰忍不住笑了出来，“等到世界末日吧。”

“我也设法和他们解释，尽管他们惊人的想象力救了我一命，但我在德奇身边呆了二十年，要求我拥有和他们同等的想象力是不公平的。他们的回答是要么有点想象力，要么就上电椅。我想着，我被这可怕的疾病折腾有一年了。他们找了个大夫，一天就治好了我，现在，为了他们想象中的故事，又可以一天内处死我，和这些人，你怎么可能谈交易呢？就连死神也比他们言而有信。”

约翰没有说话。亚瑟说得没错。如果他也能从一开始就意识到这一点，也许他的左眼还能看见，也许他就不会坐在这里。当然，一切也可能变得更糟。你永远也不知道上帝的计划。它们就像德奇的计划——你从不会见到它们，直到地狱的大门在眼前打开。

“简而言之，我说了不。但他们没有立刻把我绑到椅子上烤。我想他们还在找德奇，还有其他愿意合作的人，但他们没能找到——也许德奇真的去了大溪地贩芒果，我估计，风险肯定比往铁幕东边贩武器要小得多了。于是他们只能又来找我，这次威胁要把我扔到监狱里去。巧得很，他们的对手也想到了类似的点子，门罗上校就是利用这一点，再加上赛迪和查尔斯的帮助，把我保出来的。”

“门罗？”约翰显得难以置信，“就是当年在圣丹尼港指挥地下行动（1）的那个门罗？”

“是啊。”

“我以为他因为主持那次行动而被引咎辞职了。”

“事实证明，战争结束后有人认同了他那次作战的功绩，给他升官了。他在华盛顿颇具影响力，让一些人认为我——我们，具体地说——在圣丹尼港保卫战中立了功，是什么爱国者。赛迪和查尔斯也出了很大力气，你知道，买通，恐吓，用了他们能用的所有方法。最后因为没有足够的证据证明我直接参与了那次武器买卖——他们成为‘间谍’‘叛国’的案子——就把我放出来了。”

“上帝啊。”约翰感慨道，“真是段奇遇。我猜门罗也想不到你一出来就重操旧业了？”

亚瑟的表情像是挨了一巴掌。约翰一瞬间后悔自己的心直口快。虽然他离开那个世界已经有五年，但他对自己过去的生活并不感到羞耻——至少大部分时候。他见过有秩序的世界中太多的不公，其中的暴力比直接的暴力还要邪恶，且蒙上了一层虚伪的光环。因为直接的暴力是可以抵抗的，而这一种暴力却不可抵抗，并将抵抗定义为暴力——但亚瑟不一样，他一直生活正在自我矛盾中。约翰在此前不能理解他的矛盾，将其归因于其他帮派成员所说的，忧郁的天性和可笑的多愁善感。但他现在可以理解了，即使并不能感同身受。

“我只有这一条路。”沉默了一会儿，亚瑟说，“赛迪，查尔斯，还有肖恩，蓝尼，基兰……他们都可能遭受和我一样的待遇，被囚禁，被威胁，受审讯，上电椅，而那些可以保护他们的方法，我能使用的方法……它们都包括枪和钱。我们从德奇那里弄来的钱，我们通过流血，自己的血或他人的血，赚来的钱，以及随之而来的权力。生杀予夺的权力。自保的权力。这一行只有一条出路，约翰，而我在试图锁死这条出路，因为这条路就是死亡。”

 

“……你呢？”亚瑟回过头来，看着约翰，“你和艾比盖尔，杰克……我一直想知道你们这些年过得怎么样，但联系你们又不合适，我……四年前听说你在比彻之愿买了房子，但这不是我主动打听的，这类消息总会传到这里来，不管你乐意不乐意。”

“我明白。”约翰点点头，“我不会因为这些事怀疑什么，兄弟。”

他摆弄着自己的拐杖。

“我有什么可说的呢，比起你的经历，我简直就像一觉睡了五年。”

“醒来就被人用枪追到杰克逊的小巷里？”

“哦。”约翰叹了口气，下意识地摸了摸头上已经愈合的伤口，“你说得没错，亚瑟，我是个笨蛋，一直都是。如果能对着我的脑袋来一枪，也许会变得聪明些。这件事现在已经发生了。可惜没能发生得早一点。我和你一样被那些人逼着做出选择，但我选错了。我选错了，是因为我没有意识到自己其实并无选择。我以为做了他们让我做的那些事，就能换回艾比盖尔和杰克。现在看来，他们确实是回来了，但罗斯却没有让我加入他们的打算。”

“罗斯是条蛇。”亚瑟说，“他是只鼻涕虫，躲在一个别人为他筑造的玻璃硬壳里，对于他这样的人，没有什么是神圣的，即使他口口声声奉为神圣，要求捍卫的东西。他做出的承诺就像阴沟里的老鼠屎一样不值钱。但他现在不再是问题了。”

“是啊。”约翰说，“我不知道该怎么说……谢谢你，亚瑟。”

“得了吧。”亚瑟甩甩手。说到他不喜欢，或不好意思的话题时，他总是这样，“没必要说这些。”

“有必要。”约翰说，“但这不是我来的唯一目的。”

“你想来就来，想走就走，约翰。”亚瑟说，“你来找我，不需要有目的。”

“哦，但我有。”约翰说，“我想为你工作，亚瑟。我就是为此而来的。”

亚瑟直起身来，用睁大的绿色眼睛看着他。约翰没有回应亚瑟的目光。

“在你说出那些老生常谈的话以前——是的，我好好考虑过了。不，这不是为了报恩，或还人情债。和你不一样，亚瑟，我有家室，我的选择更艰难，也更自私。因此，如果我说我想好了，你可以非常他妈的确定我把这些因素都考虑进去了。我不是为了义气，不是为了仇恨，不是为了证明自己还可以，我是为了保护自己，也是为了保护艾比盖尔和杰克，因为我差点谁也保护不了。是你保护了他们，亚瑟，就像你保护了赛迪，查尔斯，肖恩，蓝尼……”

“与其说是我保护他们，”亚瑟反驳，“不如说是他们保护我。”

“都是一回事。”约翰说，“家人保护家人，家人就该如此，而且家人聚在一起。我不想再被给出这种无法拒绝的选择了，亚瑟，如果这意味着我要把这样的选择抛给别人，并以此为业，就像我前半生所做的——那就这样吧，我的朋友。一个人只有一种命运，现在我算是完全明白了。”

亚瑟张了张嘴，不知该怎么回答。他看着约翰，过了一会儿又低下头，看着自己的手。他的手还有一股桔树叶子的味道，掌心发红，布满枪茧。约翰的手也一样。他们的手放在一起，就像真正血缘相连，同胞而生的兄弟。

“你和艾比盖尔说了么？”许久，亚瑟开口。

“……说过了。”约翰含糊地回答。

“她不会同意的。”亚瑟甚至都没用问句。

“她会明白的。”

“你是个傻瓜，约翰·马斯顿。”亚瑟忽然叫起来，“艾比盖尔不会原谅我的。”

“我们早就过了寻求原谅的阶段了，兄弟。”约翰说，“我们连上帝的原谅都不需要。”

“我怎么知道上帝存不存在。”亚瑟嘟囔着，“但艾比盖尔却是存在的。”

“正是因为这样，”约翰点点头，“难道我要为了不存在的东西所定的规则，来牺牲掉确实存在的人吗？”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注（1）：  
> 地下行动：二战期间美国政府和意大利/犹太黑手党合作，在纽约港口进行反间谍/反恐，抵抗纳粹入侵的一次秘密行动


End file.
